Little Sister
by xoxoxDeletein
Summary: Hotch bekommt Besuch von einer hübschen, schwarzhaarigen jungen Frau...Doch: Wer ist sie und woher kennen sich Hotch und sie? Nur eine kleine verrückte Idee, die mir schon längere Zeit im Kopf rumspukt...Schaut doch einfach mal rein! Viel Spaß!
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen =)

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und würde mich über eine Rückmeldung von euch echt freuen :*

xoxoxDeletein

* * *

><p><strong>Jeanne<strong>

Unsicher stand Jeanne vor der Tür der BAU. _Ich bin hier doch richtig, oder?_ Noch zögerte sie, doch dann öffnete sie entschlossen die große Glastür. Suchend sah sie sich um. Irgendwo hier musste er sein...

Ihr Blick glitt über die einzelnen Schreibtische, bis er schließlich an einer Gruppe von Personen hängen blieb. Sie schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. _Soll ich wirklich?...Ach, Scheiß drauf!...Ich hab noch ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen Aaron Hotchner!..._

Ihre schwarzen Augen blitzten auf ein Mal leicht wütend.

_Na ja, mit ihm schimpfen kann ich ja auch noch später..._

Jeanne ging zügig zwischen den Schreibtischen hindurch, trat an die Gruppe heran und tippte dem großen schwarzhaarigen Mann auf die Schulter.

Verwundert drehte er sich um. Seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht, als er sie erkannte.

„Hola, hermano grande." Ungeduldig sah sie ihn an. „Hola.", antwortete er noch etwas verwirrt, schloss sie aber dennoch in die Arme und wirbelte sie leicht herum. Danach wuschelte er ihr leicht durch die Haare, was sie mit einem empörten Quieken kommentierte. Grinsend sah er sie an, während sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Frisur wieder einigermaßen zu ordnen.

„Ähmm...Hotch? Wer ist das?" Morgan sah die hübsche junge Frau neugierig an. Sie schien erst ungefähr 21 oder 22 Jahre alt zu sein.

„Ich bin hier das arme Opfer...", nuschelte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Ach ja, Aaron, Sean ist auf dem Weg hier her."

„Und?", fragte Hotch misstrauisch. Was war denn daran so schlimm?

Plötzlich fing Jeanne an schadenfroh zu grinsen.

„Er bringt Gina mit!"

„Sofort verzog Hotch sein Gesicht.

„Was denn?", fragte Jeanne gespielt erstaunt. „Freust du dich etwas nicht?"

„Worauf? Eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht so unbedingt, wie gut mein Bruder im Bett ist..."

Unerklärlicherweise fing sie daraufhin an schallend zu Lachen, während die vorher recht kleine Gruppe (bestehend aus seinem Team), einfach nur noch komplett verwirrt aussah.

„Na wenn dich das stört..." Immer noch kichernd hielt sich die Schwarzhaarige den Bauch. „Dann wird es dich ja nicht stören, wenn ich dir sage, dass sie behauptet, du wärst besser als er!"

„WAS! Esto no es broma! (Das ist nicht dein Ernst!)"

Sie nickte.

Stöhnend wandte sich Hotch seinem , mittlerweile vollständig versammelten, Team zu und erklärte: „Darf ich vorstellen: Jeanne Hotchner."

* * *

><p>Ich weiß, das Chapter ist ziemlich kurz, aber das war auch so ziemlich eine meiner ersten FanFictions.<br>Sagt mir doch, was ihr davon haltet ja?

Thanks, Cheers.

xoxoxDeletein


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooo...  
>Ein zweites Kapitel gibt es heute noch gleich hinterher, da das erste ja recht kurz warist!

xoxoxDeletein

* * *

><p><strong>Transfer to Quantico<strong>

„Hotchner?", riefen sofort alle erstaunt. Jedoch, wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man ein gewisse Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden erkennen. „Ist sie deine...Tochter?"

„Was? Nein! Zum Glück nicht!" Empört sah Jeanne Morgan an. „Nichts gegen dich Aaron, aber...Mum ist schlimm genug!"

Zur Überraschung des Teams nickte Hotch zustimmend. „Im Vergleich zu dir war ich ja noch ein braves Kind...", murmelte er noch leise. „Sie ist meine kleine Schwester."

Mit offenen Mündern sah das Team ihnen nach, als er zusammen mit mit Jeanne in seinem Büro verschwand.

„Wie geht's dir? Ich dachte du wärst in Spanien?" Besorgt musterte er sie. Besonders gut sah seine kleine Schwester nämlich nicht aus, obwohl sie natürlich krampfhaft versuchte, sämtliche Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung hinter einer Maske aus Heiterkeit zu verbergen.

„Ehrlich gesagt nein..." Sie sah ihn an. „Strauss hat versucht meinen Boss davon zu überzeugen, dass ich in der BAU besser aufgehoben wäre."

„Und, was hat er gesagt?"

„Er hat meine Versetzung angeboten..."

Hotch sah wütend aus dem Fenster seines Büros. „Das würde nicht gutgehen, das weißt du, oder?"

„Ja.", antwortete sie leise seufzend. „Du würdest ständig versuchen mich zu beschützen, was völlig unnötig ist."

Hotch drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Sieht so aus als müsstest du dich von deinem Team in Spanien verabschieden..." (AN: Gibt es eig. eine FBI-Zentrale in Spanien? xD)

Sie nickte traurig. „Wie kommt diese...Bekloppte Frau eigentlich darauf?"

„Na ja, sie versucht schon länger unser ganzes Team umzukrempeln...Besser gesagt, sie will jemanden, der mich bei ihr anschwärzt. Zuerst hat sie es mit Prentiss versucht, aber weil Emily sich geweigert hatte..."

„Weiß sie, dass ich deine Schwester bin?" Grinsend sah Jeanne ihn an.

„Nein."

„Das wird lustig..."

„Definiere lustig, Jeje."

Statt einer Antwort fiel sie ihm einfach um den Hals, glücklich, ihren Bruder endlich mal wiederzusehen.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Hotch wieder aus ihrer Umarmung und strich ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, so wie er es immer getan hatte, wenn sie traurig oder bedrückt gewesen war. „komm schon, Jeje. Ich kenne dich: Was ist los?"

„Ich hab mich mit Sean gestritten. Wegen Gina..." Erwartungsvoll sah sie ihn an. „Du weißt schon: Weil sie ihn dazu überreden wollte, jeglichen Kontakt mit mir abzubrechen."

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe ihn gefragt, ob ihm seine neue Freundin wichtiger ist als der klägliche Rest seiner Familie..."

Hotch konnte sich Sean Antwort schon denken. Es war immer ein Problem gewesen, dass Jeanne und Sean nur Halbgeschwister waren. Nur Hotch war es egal gewesen, ob ob sie verschiedene Väter hatten oder nicht.

„Jedenfalls hat er mir daraufhin an den Kopf geschmissen, dass ich bloß ein Fehler gewesen sei, nur weil Mum sich da gerade wieder von seinem Vater getrennt hatte, und zu Dad zurückkehrte...(AN: Herzlichen Glückwunsch an alle, die es kapiert haben^^) Dass es nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen sei, und nie beabsichtigt..."

In ihren schwarzen Augen schimmerten bereits leise Tränen. Obwohl sie normalerweise so gut wie nichts die Fassung verlieren ließ, nahm sie der ständige Streit mit Sean sehr mit. Schließlich ging das bereits so, seit sie 8 war.

„Das wird schon..."

Jeanne lächelte kläglich. „Solltest du nicht noch meine Versetzungspapiere unterschreiben?"

Forschend sah er sie an.

„Seit wann gibst du so leicht auf? Früher hättest du wie eine Wölfin darum gekäpft, in deiner alten Einheit bleiben zu können..."

„Hab mich mit Jarded gezofft..." Ihr Freund, mal wieder...

Hotch nickte und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen. „Am besten mache ich dich erst mal richtig mit dem Team bekannt!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tbc<strong>

Etwas länger diesmal, denke ich...^^

Hugs and a happy New Year :***

xoxoxDeletein.


End file.
